


20 Facts About Kiba Inuzuka

by Copperstown



Series: 20 Facts [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 facts about Kiba Inuzuka</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Facts About Kiba Inuzuka

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid confusion, I will remind you all that this is fiction. There's a clue in the definition of the word. It's not real. These 20 facts are not supported by the manga or the anime. It's my imagination. It's my interpretation of Kiba. Well, some things might be somewhat supported by the manga or the anime, but definitely not all of it.

1\. Kiba knows that he's a lot like Naruto in many aspects, but doesn't want to admit it to anyone, and he'll barely admit it to himself. Only grudgingly in his head will he admit that he's like Naruto, never out loud, never in front of a mirror. Only in his head.

2\. Shino is the closest thing to a male best friend Kiba has, and that, he thinks, is kind of sad.

3\. Akamaru is Kiba's best friend by a mile. He just can't crash at Akamaru's place when he needs to get away, and Akamaru can't really give advice, or know when to just stay quiet, so Kiba has Shino and Hinata for that. Shino knows when to stay quiet, and Hinata can give advice.

4\. Sometimes, when he looks at all of his friends, Kiba wishes that he had a regular best friend. Choji and Shikamaru have each other to go to, to talk to, to count on for anything, and Naruto and Sasuke have something that resembles that friendship a lot, just like Neji and Lee. Even Sakura and Ino have a friendship that they're not willing to give up for Sasuke again, and Kiba doesn't have something like that. His best friend is a dog, and his two closest human friends aren't like that. Kiba can only go to Shino in some cases, and Hinata in other cases, and he sometimes wants just one best friend, who's just always there, who will never let him down. And then Akamaru barks, and Kiba knows he doesn't want to replace him for anything. He just sometimes wants what Shikamaru and Choji have.

5\. Hana takes after their father more than Kiba does, and he kind of envies her for that, because he does not want to end up like their mother, no matter how much they both love her. Love does not stop her from being ill-tempered.

6\. One of the things Kiba and Shikamaru have in common is bossy mothers, so they enjoy complaining about them together every once in a while.

7\. Kiba isn't mad at his mother for scaring off his father. He blames her, yes, because she was the one who made him leave, but Kiba isn't mad at her for it, and neither is Hana.

8\. According to Hana, Kiba's conception was an accident, although an appreciated and welcome one, and it was the only reason their father was around for the first few years of Kiba's childhood. For that, neither Hana nor Kiba can bring themselves to hate or think badly of their father, or have a grudge against him for leaving, because they know he tried, for Kiba's sake, to suck it up and stay with Tsume and his kids for a few years. That makes him a decent man in their eyes, even if it turned out he couldn't stand Tsume enough to stay with her longer than he did. Kiba is not sure any man will ever be able to stand his mother for very long periods of time, so his father gave it a good, long try.

9\. Kiba used to envy Sasuke when they were younger, because Sasuke was cool and talented and all the girls drooled over him. However, ever since Sasuke's defection, Kiba hasn't envied him one bit even once.

10\. Like a lot of his friends, Kiba does envy Naruto. Naruto is stronger than anyone still alive that Kiba can think of, he's friendly, he's mostly good to all his friends, and he's so damn self-sacrificing it's almost worrying. But he's a great ninja, nobody can deny him that, and Kiba envies him a little, not just for all that strength, but for his mindset as well.

11\. Kiba will probably never tell Naruto that he envies him, and not only because that would result in an unbearable amount of teasing from everyone they know, but also because he's sure that Naruto wouldn't actually believe him.

12\. Kiba is incredibly protective of Hinata, even if she can look out for herself now.

13\. There's a few things Kiba wouldn't do for his friends, but they really are very few things. But there's absolutely nothing he wouldn't do for Akamaru.

14\. He doesn't want a pack of ninja hounds, like his mother and sister have. He's content with just Akamaru.

15\. Kiba has learned over the years that some of his friends' perks are nothing to criticize, but something to embrace or appreciate. That doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy teasing all of them when the right opportunity presents itself. He definitely enjoys teasing them, sometimes even when the right opportunity doesn't present itself.

16\. The Sasuke Retrieval Mission was Kiba's first A-ranked mission, and although it was a complete failure, several of his friends nearly died, and Akamaru was badly injured, Kiba will always be proud of everything he did during that mission. Hana claims he purposefully blocks out all the bad things that happened to him and Akamaru during their battle against Sakon and Ukon, but Kiba thinks he just dims their value a bit. He achieved a lot on that mission, and he feels proud of himself for what he managed to do. He also feels very proud of the others, especially Choji for what he did and sacrificed in his battle, and Shikamaru, because he was a great leader, even if he didn't succeed in bringing Sasuke home.

17\. Kiba's first mission as a Chunin leader was considerably smaller than Shikamaru's, which is probably a good thing, because Kiba isn't sure how good a leader he actually is. He needs more practice at it, before he's comfortable being thrown into the big missions as leader. He's not very strategic. He's more of a brawns-over-brains, shoot-first-ask-later type of person.

18\. No matter how much time passes, Kiba remembers it when people unexpectedly, out of the blue, save him from death. And no matter how much time passes, he feels a little grateful to them somewhere inside. It's not something he shows or tells anyone. But because of it, Kiba still, to this day, no matter what happens, feels a little thankful to Kankuro for stepping into his battle with Sakon and Ukon. Even though Kankuro greatly enjoyed teasing him about needing to be saved, but hey. Kiba was the one who had to stab himself twice in the stomach to get the upper hand in the battle.

19\. Kiba hates to look weak. Not in the way that he hates people who are stronger than him, and not in the way that he minds that some people are stronger than him. It happens, he knows. Naruto proved to be stronger than him during their very first Chunin exams. Shino doesn't even have to prove it, Kiba just knows that Shino is stronger than him. Neji is, Sasuke is, even Sakura could probably give him a run for his money. So Kiba knows that it happens. He just hates it when a real opponent in a real battle makes him look weak by knocking seven shades out of him, but is then easily defeated by one of his friends. He hates it.

20\. He's the only one who's lost someone without actually losing them. He lost his father when he was little – about four or five years old – but his father didn't die, so had Kiba known where he was, they probably would've seen each other again. But Kiba doesn't know where he is, and it had hurt after it happened. This makes Kiba the only one who could at least somewhat understand what Naruto felt when Sasuke left. Maybe he could even understand a little of what Naruto felt when Jiraiya died. Probably not, though, and Kiba knows that. But at the very least, he fully understood that losing Jiraiya was a lot different for Naruto than losing Asuma was for Shikamaru.


End file.
